The present invention provides means for eliminating static electricity charged on the body of equipment for spouting powder or fluid. It will also provide a new technique for removing static electricity problems such as electric shock in case static electricity charged on the body of the equipment can not be made to leak by grounding.
Static electricity generated on this type of equipment is usually removable by merely grounding it with a long earth wire; but since the equipment is carried from one place to the other for its use, the grounding is impractical.
Another method employed to eliminate static electricity is to have a short earth wire connected to the equipment, leaving its tip to contact with a floor. But the earth wire becomes obstructive when the equipment is operated and when it is used inside the structure having a floor, the equipment does not work unless the floor is made of electrostatically conductive material. To ground the body of an operator handling the equipment, the volume resistivity of the soles of the footwear worn must be under 10.sup.8 .OMEGA.-cm. But the volume resistivity of the soles of footwear is generally over 10.sup.8 .OMEGA.-cm. It is therefore difficult to let static electricity flow through the body.